A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that include one or any combination of botanical extracts selected from the group consisting of: Nymphaea gigantea extract; Syzygium moorei extract; Cupaniopsis anacardioides extract; Archidendron hendersonii extract; Tristaniopsis laurina extract; Brachychiton acerifolius extract; Stenocarpus sinuatus extract; Alphitonia excelsa extract; Eucalyptus coolabah extract; Plumeria alba extract; Cocos nucifera extract; and Tamarindus indica extract; and any combination of such extracts. In particular aspects, the compositions include a Nymphaea gigantea extract, a Syzygium moorei extract, a Cupaniopsis anacardioides extract, a Archidendron hendersonii extract, a Tristaniopsis laurina extract, a Brachychiton acerifolius extract, or a Stenocarpus sinuatus extract, or any combination thereof. The compositions can be formulated as topical skin compositions, edible compositions, injectible compositions, oral compositions, hair care compositions, etc.
B. Description of Related Art
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
Previous attempts to improve the visual appearance of skin with known skin active-ingredients have been shown to have various drawbacks such as skin irritation and prolonged recovery periods.